


I just wanna tell you that you’re really pretty

by Hogwarts_School_of_Feels



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Deamus, Dean loves whenever Seamus draws him, Everyone Is Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, I love her, If there’s minor Seamus or Dean in a fic, I’m not kidding, Kissing, M/M, Seamus loves drawing, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND, asdfjkjkwudydusuvudus, but - Freeform, even though there’s literally 3 characters, gay seamus, im sorry, it’s already widely accepted as canon so i mean, j k Rowling is a coward for not making them a couple, my babies are so soft, my gay children - Freeform, theyre always together, theyre just so soft ok, they’re so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels/pseuds/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels
Summary: Dean begs Seamus to draw him, and Seamus finally relents. Dean just ends up making Seamus incredibly jealous.(Yes, the title *is* from Hayley Kiyoko’s ‘Pretty Girl’.)





	I just wanna tell you that you’re really pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy the fanfic!! I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, characters, etc., those belong to J. K. Rowling. If I owned anything, Harry Potter would be a lot gayer, methinks.

‘Dean!’ Seamus scowled. He’d been trying to get the black-haired boy to stay still enough to draw, but he kept fidgeting.

‘Sorry, mate, but we’ve been doing this for a while now! I just can’t sit still for long, you know that,’ Dean complained.

Seamus grinned. ‘Alright, just try.’

Seamus loved drawing. It was the complete opposite of how he spent most of his day (blowing things up), and when Dean had begged the sandy-haired boy to draw him, Seamus couldn’t say no. After all, he’d been in love with Dean ever since fourth year, two years prior to now. Hours of uninterruptedly staring at Dean _intentionally_?! He couldn’t say no.

So here they were, Dean was leaning against a tree, giving Seamus a smolder that he almost couldn’t resist kissing him right then and there. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree, casting shadows on Deans face on all the right places.

Seamus had to struggle to stop from drooling and remind himself he was drawing his best friend. His best friend, who was straight (Seamus was pretty sure - he _had_ been going out with Ginny Weasley), Seamus wasn’t even sure how he felt about gay people, and if Dean found out Seamus was in love with him...if keeping Dean in his life meant keeping him only as a friend, then so be it.

Seamus had figured out he was gay during the Quidditch World Cup, two years ago; when the Veela came out and everyone around him was jumping onto the pitch and the like, showing off - Seamus was perfectly fine to sit back and enjoy. They _were_ very aesthetically beautiful - stunning, even. He wasn’t getting the sense of needing to exert himself over it, though.

But he saw Krum on the big screen, and everything changed. He _needed_ to get Krum’s attention, somehow, however ridiculously. Krum needed to notice him.

Of course, when it finally clicked that he was gay, he was terrified. What would everyone think? His family ended up being a bit weird at first, but they came around. If anyone Seamus told was strange about it, Seamus didn’t want them in his life anyways.

Back to the present, Seamus. He mentally shook himself, and tried to focus on Dean (which wasn’t too hard). 

Dean was craning his neck, staring at Susan Bones’ arse.

‘Stop it,’ Seamus growled, ‘Dean, I’m almost done. How hard can it be to look at me? Stop looking at her arse, rumour is she’s gay anyways.’

‘What, mate, you jealous?’ Dean joked, and gave Seamus a massive shit-eating grin.

Seamus felt his entire face burn up. He cursed his Irish background for making him so pale that when he blushed even the slightest bit, his face lit up like Christmas lights that adorned the Great Hall every year.

Dean’s face turned from jesting to solemn. ‘Mate, you jealous?’ he asked, much more seriously this time.

‘Dean, lets get back to-‘ Seamus protested weakly, but drew breath when he saw Dean right in front of him. Dean was looking down at him; he looked close enough to kiss.....was he getting closer, or was that just Seamus’ imagination?

Dean’s lips were on his, softly - his hands on Seamus’ cheeks, framing his face. Dean pulled away, so they were forehead to forehead. He chuckled.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for, Seamus. Two years,’ Dean breathed.

Seamus beamed, his heartbeat getting faster. ‘Really? Me, too. Two years, it was too long.’

Dean smiled softly. ‘I agree,’ he murmured.

This time, it was Seamus leaning up to kiss Dean, hands reaching up on Dean’s rough skin before running his hands through the taller boy’s short curls.

Yes, Seamus thought, two years was much too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave kudos/comments and let me know what your thoughts, or holler at me on tumblr @Hogwarts_School_of_Feels. 
> 
> Thank you so much!!


End file.
